


Context Matters

by Starry_Sky12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confusion, F/M, GabeNath Covert Cupid, Gabenath is a team effort, Gabriel if half of the Gabenath fanbase can accept they have a crush on Nathalie so can you, Love Poems, Meddling, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12
Summary: What boss hasn’t given their live-in assistant/close friend/partner in crime Valentine’s day present? A perfectly normal thing to do, in his opinion.A perfect respectable opinion that is incorrect in every way for Gabriel Agreste. Many things soundsignificantlydifferent without context, and Nathalie is going to find that out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Duusu & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nooroo, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: GabeNath Covert Cupid 2021





	Context Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GranadaCtonica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GranadaCtonica/gifts).



> This fic was written for GabeNath Covert Cupid <3\. My giftee is GranadaCtonica! I hope you like it :).

Gabriel drew aggressive sketches across his tablet and grumbled. “What is this fascination with creativity? Who makes the rules on what I need to create a masterpiece? I can piece together pure art with only logic. Colors and patterns are beyond me, only mere fragments of my genius.”

“Master-” Nooroo tried to say.

“I can’t work like this.” Gabriel tossed his hands in the air. It was primal hours for productivity, two in the morning, yet he couldn’t process a single productive thought.

“What is on your mind master?”

“I don’t know what to get Nathalie for Valentine’s day.”

“A present for Miss Nathalie? Are you not concerned about what that gift may imply? Especially if it is from you.” They may not know of their feelings, but Nooroo certainly did.

“Don't be absurd. Nathalie and I are together through a bond of mutual trust and friendship. Like you and Duusu.” 

“I do not bridal carry Duusu.” Nooroo pointed out.

Gabriel harshly placed down his coffee mug. “I merely admire her.” What boss hasn’t given their live-in assistant/close friend/partner in crime Valentine’s day present? A perfectly normal thing to do, in his opinion. He was confident that there would be zero miscommunication of the gift’s intention.

“Miss appears like she would enjoy something artistic.” Gabriel himself was an entire ‘something artistic’, enough to get someone through a lifetime. If he ever needed something, Nooroo considered tying a bow on top of Gabriel’s head and offering him to Nathalie.

“I don’t have enough time to sew anything worthwhile. It would be an insult to Nathalie, and the brand.”

“Do you write?”

“I dabble.”

“She might like a poem.” Nooroo could feel Gabriel’s eyes bearing into his head when he went to one notebook littered on the floor. “Of platonic descent.”

Gabriel opened the notebook. He meant it for writing, but sketches made it in when struck with a spur of creativity. It was one of the newest. It seemed disrespectful for his involuntary inspiration from Nathalie to house the same space as those for his wife. 

For the next few hours, Gabriel scribbled hopelessly much as before. Messy handwriting and slanted phrases all over the pages he was using.

Nooroo yawned from atop Gabriel’s shoulder. “Are you making any leeway?”

“No, and I know it won’t improve much more,” Gabriel said.

“I think it’s fine, especially if you clean it up on another page.”

“Then she would have it.” Gabriel grimaced as he clutched his pad closer to his chest. Sharing a casual hobby and being able to take it away in five-seconds was less terrifying than actually giving it away.

“Is this not how gifts work? Has their meaning changed over time?” Nooroo asked. Contrary to Gabriel’s assumption, they were genuine questions.

“Nooroo, this is ridiculous.” Gabriel closed his notebook and cast it on the floor again. “They are in small little pieces and downright nonsensical. Worthless.”

...

Duusu flicked their eyes open at the surge of Gabriel’s emotions. “Oh no, no, no. This will not do.” They needed a plan, Duusu wiggled out from under Nathalie’s neck with stealth.

“Where are you going, Duusu?” Natalie groaned as she sat up. Turning on her bedside lamp and looking at her kwami with tired eyes. Also stirred by the sudden increase of stress coming from Gabriel’s direction, but not too alarmed since it was Gabriel.

Thinking quickly on their feet, Duusu spat out the first thing they thought of. “I wanted to get a snack? Yes, some raspberries.”

“Well, all right. Don’t wake Adrien.”

“Pinky promise!” Duusu left Nathalie’s room and went to Nooroo as quickly as they could.

...

Gabriel laid asleep in his bed and did not notice when Nooroo got swiped by a certain bird. Within the office, Nooroo caught Duusu up on what had happened within the past few hours.

“This is a romantic injustice. I won’t stand for it.” Duusu bellowed as she flopped in the air. “Give me the book, I must have it.”

“Master said they made no sense together.” 

“Then we should give it to Miss Nathalie in tiny pieces.”

“Like a puzzle!” Nooroo gasped.

“Exactly. Miss Nathalie is smart, she can figure it out.”

Nooroo immediately regretted encouraging their plans. Tampering with his holder’s love life, unlike Duusu, was not his idea of fun. “We could get in a lot of trouble.”

“Shh, sometimes we must break the rules to do the right thing. My holder is an intelligent person, and yours is a talented artist, but they are useless in love!”

“This is an invitation of privacy.” He stressed, however, he knew it would not change their mind.

“I’m not repeating myself, come on.” Duusu grabbed Nooroo palm and dragged him along to track down Gabriel’s journal.

...

Nathalie opened the refrigerator and handed a few of the fruits to Duusu and ate some herself.  
“Nooroo told me a wonderful piece of gossip,” Duusu said.

“That’s nice.” She brushed over Duusu’s head feathers with fondness. 

“Are you ready to hear it?”

Nathalie picked a cup from the family cupboard. “I don’t see why not.”

“Mr. Gabriel writes!”

“He dabbles.” Nathalie had seen many of his pieces over the years. She found them charming. Gabriel constantly wrote her compliments off as employee bias. This was her immediate response to anything for that information. Filled with sentiments to Emile, Adrien, fashion, and releasing stress.

Nathalie spotted a piece of paper tied to the kitchen’s coffee pot. One of the many coffee pots they had spread around the house.

_Every room feels empty without you.  
I can not decide whether you are aware or unaware  
Be it by conscience or choice, you add virtue in your wake._

Nathalie’s thoughts run wild as she goes to supervise Adrien and Gabriel’s breakfast. Was she supposed to have this? Is he making sure she doesn’t forget how much his wife means to him? But the coffee maker? Strange place.

Nathalie stepped out of the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee in her hands. Adrien stood up to greet her when he heard her enter.

Adrien handed her a handmade card with questionable amounts of glitter and small drawings of George and Adrien hugging Nathalie. ‘Happy Valentine’s Day Nathalie, we love you!’ Written in scented sharpie.

“It’s from me, and Gorilla!” He exclaimed.

“Thank you, Adrien. This can go right on my desk.” Nathalie held the card like it was pure gold. She held back the full extent of her smile but was thoroughly pleased.

Adrien stood there proudly before he noticed the paper tucked between her fingers. “What’s that?”

Nathalie threw Gabriel a glance before answering Adrien. “Nothing too important. Just some scrap paper.” She walked to the other side of the table to stand next to Gabriel.

Adrien didn’t fully believe her words, but not having the basis to disprove them, he let it go. He sat down in his chair. “Hey, father-”

“Hey, son.” Gabriel quickly cut in. Nathalie had helpfully informed him of ‘dad jokes’. Said it was a common thing amongst fathers to make dry jokes with their children.

Adrien almost rolled his eyes, but there was no real annoyance. “What did you get Nathalie for Valentine’s Day?”

Nathalie and Gabriel both made nearly inaudible sounds of distress. “What’s Valentine’s day? Don’t answer that. Uh. Shouldn’t you be going to school?”

“It’s Sunday, sir.” Nathalie said over his shoulder.

Adrien shook his head in agreement. “So, what did you get, Nathalie? If you got her anything, that is.”

Gabriel took a long sip of his coffee. He didn’t have a pun to combat this. “No.”

“That’s not an actual response father.”

“No.” He repeated. Adrien accepted that was the end of that conversation.

...

Adrien began plotting as soon as he left the dining room. Slumped into his chair with a piece of paper and a pencil, desperate to think of some ideas for how to help Gabriel and Nathalie get together.

“He’s trying to romance her, I just know it.” Adrien noticed Nathalie, looking somewhat off guard, and couldn’t shake it. His father was significantly more suspicious than normal. “And it’s working!”

Plagg tossed a cube of cheese in his mouth and swallowed it in the next second. “You sure? Your dad doesn't seem like the type to ‘romance’ properly. I think you need a soul for that.” 

“You didn’t see him when mom was still around. He is.” Adrien had many memories of paths of roses, poetry readings, out of tune singing, dancing, and much more. 

“And you think the tablet woman feels the same?”

“First off, her name is Nathalie, and yes. I’ve been around Nathalie since I was a little kid. I know when she’s out of it, earlier she definitely was.”

Plagg looked skeptical for a few more moments, then decided it didn’t affect him enough to care. “Eh, I guess it adds up.”

Adrien held up a determined fist in the air. “He needs help.”

“Obviously.” Plagg scoffed. “Have you seen how much he talks to himself?”

“No, with Nathalie.”

“That too.”

Adrien hummed. “Do you think you could forge his signature?”

“I see I’ve been a wonderful influence on you.”

Adrien would do it himself, but he had never needed to perfect that kind of skill. Alya was busy with Nino. Nino wouldn’t let Adrien forget how amazing Alya’s date planning skills were. Marinette was… Marinette!

“Plagg, do you think Mari would mind if I called her over to help? She’s good at these things.”

Plagg stared at him, dumbfounded. “Do I think Marinette would mind if you called her? No, Adrien, she wouldn’t.”

“For a love letter! Maybe Kagami would help too.” Adrien beamed at him. 

He couldn’t deal with this. It would be an endless cycle of blushing and awkwardness. “You know what, I have a better plan. Do you know your old man's email password?”

“I think so? But what does that have to do with Nathalie?”

“We write her an email from your dad!” 

“You’re a genius! Father would do that.”

“I know. It’s hard out here being the smartest and best-looking kwami.” Plagg flexed his tiny arms. He stopped when he realized Adrien wasn’t paying attention.

Adrien loaded up his computers and started breaking into Gabriel’s email. “All we have to do is think of something that matches his personality perfectly.”

...

After her small breakfast, Nathalie set down her coffee mug on the desk and started working. As she powered on her computer, she realized a small article of paper taped to her screen.

_The red you wear shows your sparks of boldness  
Providing a wonderful contrast to your cool demeanor  
The unyielding devotion to saving someone’s heart  
Your poorly hidden compassion for each person you meet_

She wears red,

and so does he.

Gabriel must have been talking about himself in the second person. That’s the only reasonable conclusion. He looked up, feeling the sudden spike of emotions. He looked at Nathalie quizzically. She was glad to see that he was supportive of himself and hasn’t lost all hope. 

A ding went off on her phone and an email showed at the top of the screen. _“You are the most adequate person I have ever met.”_

How kind of him to ease her concerns. She smiled, though slightly confused. He could have said that to her face, she was right there.

...

There was another square taped on Adrien’s door when she went to check on him for the afternoon. If Gabriel stopped by, she doubted he talked to Adrien while he was here. To that, she rolled her eyes to.

_I could not imagine living my life without you again  
I refuse to imagine it all together  
Selfish as it may sound, I will not take it back_

Nathalie realized Gabriel’s grief for Emilie must be hard today. Understandable, since this was a day of love, but what did that have to do with her. Nathalie stared at the paper, even more confused than before, wondering if Gabriel wants her to comfort or stay away from him.

...

The same offense occurred in the dining room at lunch. Nathalie was considering chucking this one into the trash. One more out of context note and into the garbage it goes.

_You take all the air out of my lungs  
I feel I can not breathe when you stop  
Every sputtering breath you make pulls tears  
To think my selfish impulsivity causes you such pain_

This must be old when Emilie was still in her earlier stages of illness. Maybe she wouldn’t throw them away just yet. Something had to be wrong, but what? She had to go talk to him. She gently folded up the note and placed it in her pocket. 

“Excuse me, sir.” Nathalie said as soon as Gabriel ended his call.

“Later.” Gabriel froze to think if he should brush her off once again, finally deciding it would be easier to turn around and leave the room. “I’ll be in the lair.”

Nathalie extended an arm and left it to hold in the air before pulling back. “What is going on?” 

Nooroo and Duusu shared worried glances. They were both on Gabriel’s desk watching the awkward exchange.

“This isn’t going well,” Nooroo said. Who knows, sometimes pointing out the obvious can be useful.

“Trust the process?” Duusu chuckled with a strained smile.

“Duusu, I think we should stop.”

“I know, but they’re so mopey. They should at least be sad together.”

“Come along, Nooroo.” Gabriel called for Nooroo as he pressed the buttons to open the pathway to the lair. Nooroo acted out a hand motion of ‘I’m watching you.’ as they lowered deeper into the floor.

Duusu lifted both arms in surrender. “Ok, ok. _I_ won’t give Nathalie the last part.” Duusu whispered to theirself once Nooroo was out of earshot.

...

Peaking into Nathalie’s bedroom to make sure she wasn't around before fully entering. Duusu gazed around the room until their eyes landed on Nathalie’s letterbox. Claiming a massive peacock quill, an ink bottle, and an ivory envelope. “They still use quills, humans are so cute.”

Struggling slightly with the large quill, the size difference made it incredibly awkward to write with. Sure there were smaller ones, but this one was the prettiest they decided.

“Miss might be a little upset that I used her fancy envelopes, but she’ll thank me later.”

“Gorilla didn’t promise to not give her anything.” Laughing as they finished up their writing. The last ripped paper sat stashed in an envelope with ‘GIVE TO NATHALIE!’ on the front.

“Now for my accomplice.” Duusu rubbed their hands together, then grabbed the envelope and left out the door. They dropped it on top of Gorilla's head and booked it back to Nathalie’s room, not even stopping to see his reaction.

Duusu feigned surprise when they saw something slip under the door minutes later. “Oh me, oh my, how did this get in here? Goodness, a declaration of love?” They opened the letter quickly. “In Gabriel’s handwriting?!”

“Would be a shame if I placed this in Nathalie’s line of sight.” Duusu pulled a piece of tape and stuck the letter on Nathalie’s bedside table.

“I had to get here as soon as possible. Duusu, change of plans.” Nooroo said.

“Ah! When did you get here?” Duusu hopped away from the incriminating evidence. “I did nothing!” 

“Master turned down akumatizing Mr. Pigeon.” Nooroo grabbed Duusu's by the shoulders and shook them. “He _never_ turns down Mr. Pigeon!”

“Oh, it’s bad.” 

“We must continue.”

“Yay! Phew, I’m glad you said that,” Duusu floated over to the envelope and showed it to Nooroo. “because I already did something about it.”

“In the name of creation.” Nooroo groaned.

...

For the rest of the workday, nothing happened, suspicious.

Nathalie once again pressed backspace on the text message she had intended for Gabriel. _‘We need to talk.’ _Knowing the torment of vague text messages, but there wasn’t a way to approach this without scaring him off.__

__“Miss Nathalie,” Duusu sang out the last syllables of her name. “I have spotted another piece of evidence for your case of love.”_ _

__“I do not care.” Nathalie continued to stare at her phone screen hopelessly._ _

__“It’s not healthy to bottle up your emotions.”_ _

__“Duusu, do not shrink me.” Nathalie deadpanned._ _

__“Miss, I’m the Kwami of emotion, it’s my job to shrink you.” Sometimes your holder needs a push, and Duusu was happy to provide._ _

__Catching an envelope laying under her lamp out of the corner of her eye. Truly acknowledging it when Duusu threw it into her lap. She surrendered._ _

_____Your surname is a perfect lie._  
For how can you be heartless,  
when you are my heart? 

__The intended recipient for this was clear to her. She set about tapping each piece together. “This is about-” A set of firm knocks at the door interrupted her coming realizations._ _

__“I know I should have gotten you something for Valentine’s day. For that, I apologize. Anything and everything I had thought of did not accomplish what I desired, but I have a substitution.” Gabriel held up a small cat plushy eating a raspberry._ _

__“I’m not upset. This isn’t about a present.”_ _

__“It’s not?”_ _

__“No, it’s not.” Being that if ambiguous sections of a poem isn’t a present._ _

__“But you’re my best friend.”_ _

__“I am?” Nathalie wondered out loud. Gabriel nodded slowly, feeling somewhat embarrassed at his slip of words._ _

__“I’ve been trying to ask if you were well all day, but you…” She had to think, how could she describe Gabriel as being more _Gabriel_ than normal. “I got the impression that you did not want anyone to bother you.”_ _

__“I’m not bothered by you.” Gabriel moved to sit at the end of her bed. Once he sat down, he inched his hand forward so that the tips of their fingers touched. Finally, handing her the gift._ _

__“That was until,” Nathalie felt painfully bland in just bringing up the notes so she decided for a better alternative. “For how can you be heartless when you are my heart?” She held out the latest edition of scrapped together paper._ _

__“Give me that.” Gabriel snatched it away the second his brain processed her words. As he scrutinized the sheet, a look of sheer regret clouded his face._ _

__Nathalie had a sense of guilt, wondering if she should have brought this to his attention at all. From his given reaction, it was clear he had no intention of her receiving the poem. “We should talk about this more.”_ _

__“That would be the adult thing to do.” He reluctantly handed the paper back to her hands after trying to slip it in his pocket to dispose of later._ _

__Neither one of them wanting to speak brought a moment of loud silence, Gabriel had to say whatever he could think of. “Happy Valentine’s day.”_ _

__Nathalie dragged her fingers over his knuckles before bringing his hand up to lay a gentle kiss upon them. “Happy Valentine’s day.” She looked him in the eyes for her last shot._ _

__Gabriel’s eyes were wide as he let his hand remain on top of hers. “What was that for?”_ _

__“Revenge.” After all the mixed signals of the day and the past months even, Nathalie had to admit it was refreshing to be petty and see him dazed. “The results were satisfactory.” She hummed._ _

__Something dawned on her. Gabriel had no intentions of her seeing that poem. Adrien is not one to sneak into her or his father’s room. Gorilla’s too respectful. Nooroo would never be so mischievous. There was only one person, _one kwami_ , left. “Duusu!”_ _

__Duusu made a sharp squawk before getting up from their feathered bed. “And that’s our cue. You’re welcome, Miss!”_ _

__“I’m sorry!” Nooroo apologized as they dragged him out the door._ _

__Nathalie cupped Gabriel’s face and whispered close to his ear. “Can you read it to me, Gabriel?” She could fully believe what she had just done. All her boldness as Mayura was slipping through, and now she was mentally scolding herself for what happened._ _

__All the air left Gabriel’s lungs when he felt her breath so close. Only letting out a strangled, “Of course.”, for the time being._ _

__Nathalie pulled away, fully satisfied yet shocked with herself. “Wonderful.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I wrote half of this thinking my giftee was Rraine! GranadaCtonica, if it’s any consolation, it took me an entire year to realize one of my friend's eyes were green and not blue. I'm giving the Agreste a run for their money >:)!


End file.
